Psijic Order
, a member of the Psijic Order, standing in the Hall of the Elements in .]] The Psijic Order is an ancient, magic-wielding order based on the island of Artaeum. From it, the Mages Guild would later begin and develop in 2E 230, started by Vanus Galerion. The Psijic Order is believed to have originated in the Summerset Isles, and their headquarters is located on ArtaeumPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles . They are said to have developed Mysticism long before there was a name for it''Bravil: Daughter of the Niben. History Foundation and Origins of the Order When the Altmer began to settle more permanently on the Summerset Isles from their ancient home of Aldmeris, their culture began to change. They no longer worshipped the ancestor spirits, but several of those spirits such as Auriel, Trinimac, Syrabane, and Phynaster became gods that the Altmer worshipped instead. Many elders, who called themselves the Psijics, rebelled against this trend, as they were the keepers of the Old Ways. They used their mystical powers to settle in Artaeum, away from the "corruption of their society". They frequently returned to the Summerset Isles to offer advice and guidance, however. First Era Around the end of the First Era, at around the time of the founding of the Mages Guild, Artaeum mysteriously disappeared, only to reappear 500 years later. The people who lived on Artaeum, including the members of the Psijic Order who were thought to have died when Artaeum vanished, also reappeared as well. The members of the Order refused to reveal where Artaeum had been during its time away.The Infernal City Fourth Era In 4E 101, about 100 years before the Civil War takes place in Skyrim, the Psijic Order disappeared yet again.Dialogue with Savos Aren During the questline for the College of Winterhold, Nerien, a member from the order informs the Dragonborn that there are dangers ahead, and the Psijic Order has faith that they will resolve them. Tolfdir informs the Dragonborn that the Order disappeared over a hundred years prior, and that it is a great compliment to be contacted by one of the Order, as they "have only ever dealt with those they felt worthy." Despite being deemed 'worthy,' the Order is not a joinable faction. After defeating Ancano, the Dragonborn becomes Arch-Mage of the college, replacing the deceased Savos Aren. The Psijic Order removes the Eye of Magnus from the Hall of the Elements, promising to safeguard it from those who would abuse its power. Quaranir subsequently reveals that the installation of the Dragonborn as Arch-Mage had been the Order's intent from the start. Notable Members There are very few known members of the Psijic Order since its foundation: #Iachesis - Rite Master of the Psijic Order as early as 1E 2920, as Sotha Sil is recorded as having met with him.2920, vol 04 - Rain's Hand In 2E 230, Iachesis met with Vanus Galerion, a student of his, and Rilis XII, the King of Firsthold, to propose the formation of a new guild, called the Mages Guild.Origin of the Mages Guild Iachesis is known to be have been the Rite Master of the Psijic Order as late as 3E 110, when he met with Queen Potema and her son Uriel Septim III in Solitude prior to the War of the Isle, when the Psijic Order helped the Altmer in Summerset Isle defeat the Maormer of Pyandonea.The Wolf Queen, Book IV #Celarus - Lore Master of the Psijic Order who was believed to be the successor to Iachesis. The Old Ways #Sargenius - Allowed the author of ''Fragment: On Artaeum, Taurce il-Anselma, permission to enter the Isle of Artaeum for the book. #Quaranir - Appears to the Dragonborn several times throughout . #Nerien - Appears to the Dragonborn several times throughout .Fragment: On Artaeum #Gelebros - Appears momentarily to remove the The Eye of Magnus from the College of Winterhold alongside Tandil in . #Tandil - Appears momentarily to remove the Eye of Magnus from the College of Winterhold alongside Gelebros in the . #Mannimarco - A student. #Vanus Galerion (Trechtus) - A student.Galerion the Mystic #Sotha Sil (Tribunal) - One of the living gods of Morrowind back in the First Era Events of The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Structure Positions *Ritemaster *Loremaster *Chief Proctor2920, vol 04 - Rain's Hand Inductions into the Psijic Order The Pocket Guide to the Empire: Third Edition notes how in roughly 1,000 years up to the year 3E 430, only seventeen new members were added to the order. This fits with the history of the order, which is heavily steeped in tradition. However, from 3E 430 until the time of publication, two years later, in 3E 432, they suddenly accepted over thirty new members. Appearances * * * * Sources *''Fragment: On Artaeum'' *''The Old Ways'' *''Galerion the Mystic'' *''Bravil: Daughter of the Niben'' *''Origin of the Mages Guild'' *''Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles'' *''Feyfolken, Book I'' *''The Wolf Queen, Book IV *''2920, vol 04 - Rain's Hand'' References de:Psijic-Orden es:Orden Psijic ru:Орден Псиджиков Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Psijic Order Category:Lore: Factions